Inductive power transfer (IPT) systems provide one example of wireless transfer of energy. In IPT systems, a primary power device (or “transmitter”) transmits power wirelessly to a secondary power device (or “receiver”). Each of the transmitter and receiver includes an inductive coupler, typically a single or multi-coil arrangement of windings comprising electric current conveying materials, such as Litz wire. An alternating current passing through a primary coupler produces an alternating magnetic field. When a secondary coupler is placed in proximity to the primary coupler, the alternating magnetic field induces an electromotive force (EMF) in the secondary coupler according to Faraday's law, thereby wirelessly transferring power to the receiver.
Electrically chargeable vehicles incorporating IPT systems may have very limited space for installing required charging and control circuitry for the receiver system. Often a single location is not available for installing all of this circuitry. As such, systems, methods and apparatuses for partial electronics integration in vehicle pads for wireless power transfer applications are desirable.